Footstool structures are known, in particular footstool structures for use by guitar players to elevate a foot and leg to provide a comfortable rest position for the guitar while playing the instrument. The known footstools for use while playing the guitar are those that provide a foot support platform and a crisscross mechanical arrangement that adjusts the height of the foot support platform to a comfortable position as desired by the guitar player. These known devices are carried by means of folding, collapsing and securement of the crisscross mechanical arrangement beneath the foot support platform. These footstools are generally loosely carried by the guitar player, separate from the guitar carrying case, and stored close-by, but typically not within, the guitar carrying case. The typical guitar case is designed to primarily carry the guitar with a compartment provided beneath the fret board carrying portion for strings and miscellaneous small items. An example of non-typical guitar cases which have larger auxiliary compartments is a guitar case marketed by Mark Leaf Case Co. of McPherson Kansas. The guitar carrying case design provides an elongate case section for accommodating storage of the guitar's fretboard and neck-end. Typically, the elongate case section is formed having a depth that is substantially greater than required by the guitar's fretboard, neck and tuning pegs. The extra depth in the elongate case section results in available space for the aforementioned compartment for string, etc., and still leaving additional unused space. To applicant's knowledge footstools have not been designed to fit in the elongate case section, especially in the distal neck-end portion of a guitar carrying case. The absence of such footstools has resulted in an inconvenience to a guitar player having to separately carry and keep track of an important tool.
Thus, a need is seen to exist for a footstool for use by a guitar player, which is designed such that it can be carried in a traditional guitar carrying case.
A need is see to exist for a footstool for use by guitar players, designed as in the foregoing, and also provided with vertical height adjustment structure.
A need is seen to exist for a guitar carrying case designed with a footstool member, invertedly inserted in the distal neck portion of the carrying case.